EU5: Fade to Black
by textehexe
Summary: Du, du bist immer wieder, als einziger, in Farbe. Sidestory zu Oktobermond, auch einzeln zu lesen.


**Oy, Merlin.** In diesem Oneshot steckte der Grim. Als Überbrückung gedacht, bis ich mit „Oktobermond" weiterkomme (oder mich endlich mal wieder meinen eigenen Projekten zuwende), und damit diese hartnäckige geschrieben-werden-wollende Idee endlich aus meinem Kopf verschwindet, hat diese kleine Geschichte mich echt Nerven gekostet, sie wollte sich dann doch nicht so einfach schreiben lassen, und wusstet ihr, dass es eine Tastenkombination gibt, die auf einen Schlag zwei Seiten löscht, das Dokument speichert und schließt? Ich weiß es jetzt… hat mich einen Nachmittag gekostet…

Also, genießt es. Es gehört zwischen „Oktobermond" Kapitel drei und vier hinein.

**Für die Oktobermond-Nicht-Leser:**

_Wer is'n Emilia?_

Tut in diesem Zusammenhang nichts zur Sache (Ja, sorry Emilia.)

_Zauberstäbe conjungieren? Was'n das?_

Hat nichts mit Grammatik zu tun, bedeutet eine starke magische Verbindung zweier Stäbe, die vom Holz des gleichen Baumes gemacht wurden. Nähere Infos bietet die „Großstadtmagie".

_Adjektivischer Gebrauch von Substantiven?_

Fragt Remus Lupin. Er erklärt's euch bestimmt gerne.

_Und WER hat jetzt eigentlich Tonks geküsst?_

Es war Sirius, aber als Remus „verkleidet", Polyjuice macht's möglich. Oktobermond Kapitel drei.

**Und der DISCLAIMER:**

Die beiden wunderbaren Jungs gehören nicht mir, sie haben sich nur leihweise zur Verfügung gestellt. Die zitierten Songtexte gehören den Dire Straits.

**Und, wie gewohnt, der Soundtrack:**

Dire Straits, Fade to black, auf dem Album „On every Street", 1996

Eagles, Hotel California, auf dem Album "Hotel California", neunzehnhundert, äh… "sechsundsiebzig." Danke, Remus.

**FADE TO BLACK**

Grimmauld Place Nummer Zwölf, Sonntag, neunzehnter Oktober, ein Uhr fünfundvierzig.

Das Haus schläft. Er spürt, dass die Feindseligkeit nachlässt, nachts, als hätte man einen dunklen Vorhang darüber gezogen. Dunkel ist die natürliche Daseinsform dieses Hauses. Was bei Tag düster, abweisend und zwielicht erscheint, löst sich nachts in den Schatten auf, rückt an seinen richtigen Platz, erhält eine Daseinsberechtigung, wird von der Verpflichtung entbunden, etwas anderes zu sein als dunkel, die Nacht ist weich in diesem Haus, wenn hier irgend etwas weich sein kann.

Für eine Weile kreisen seine Gedanken darum, ob man _zwielicht _tatsächlich adjektivisch gebrauchen kann. Zwielichtig, ja, keine Frage, aber das trifft es nicht. Mundungus ist zwielichtig mit seinen kleinkriminellen Bekanntschaften und seltsamen Geschäften, aber nicht dieses Haus. Dieses Haus existiert auf der Schwelle von Nacht und Tag, von Zuflucht und Gefängnis, von Zukunft und Erinnerung, die Seele dieses Hauses ist zweigeteilt, und vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum er sich hier beinahe so etwas wie zu Hause fühlen kann.

Er ist müde, aber der Schlaf will nicht kommen, wie so oft. Er dreht den Kopf, so dass er über Emilias ruhige Silhouette hinweg zum Fenster sehen kann. Das einzige Licht, das in den Raum fällt, stammt von einer gelben Straßenlaterne. Er weiß, es ist bewölkt, es wird bald wieder regnen, und der Mond ist nicht mehr als eine blasse Hälfte hinter den Wolken und den Abgasen der Stadt. Er spürt sein Ziehen, aber nur schwach, wie er es eigentlich immer spürt, nur manchmal muss er besonders gut hinhören, nein, den Mond kann er nicht verantwortlich machen für seine Schlaflosigkeit.

Er lauscht auf ihren Atem, versucht, sich von ihrer Tiefe anstecken zu lassen. Sie hat eine Art zu schlafen, die von einem erfüllten Tag zeugt. Aufstehen, arbeiten, Stress, gerade ein wenig mehr, als man gerne hätte, Pflichten, Termine, er verliert langsam die Erinnerung daran, es ist schon so lange her. Er weiß nicht, wovon er müde ist, ein Übermaß an Arbeit kann es nicht sein, vielleicht ist es einfach das Leben, das ihn müde macht, es ist diese Müdigkeit, die ihn begleitet wie der Mond, die sich durch Schlafen nicht beheben lässt, die wahrscheinlich schon längst begonnen hat, seine Persönlichkeit zu verändern. Er fragt sich manchmal, was für ein Mensch, was für ein Temperament er wäre, wenn er nicht diese Müdigkeit als ständigen Begleiter hätte. Vielleicht ist diese Ausgeglichenheit, diese Ruhe, die ihn in den Augen der anderen auszeichnet, nichts weiter als ein Mangel an Energie, vielleicht fehlt ihm einfach nur die Kraft, lebhaft zu sein.

Seine Augen schmerzen, sein Kopf fühlt sich hohl an, obwohl es darin arbeitet und arbeitet und nicht zur Ruhe kommen will. Er reibt sich mit flachen Händen übers Gesicht, die Bartstoppeln kratzen und stellen sich auf. Er ist immer irgendwie unrasiert, sein Bart wächst schneller, als er ihm zu Leibe rücken kann, er hat sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt und Emilia stört sich nicht daran, es ist, wie so einiges andere, ihrer großzügigen Natur zu verdanken.

Er dreht sich und vergräbt das Gesicht im Kissen. Schlafen. Jetzt. Doch das alte Gebälk des Hauses knackt, der Wind rüttelt an den Fensterläden, die Porträts im Haus wispern und flüstern, oder vielleicht ist das auch nur der Wind, er hebt den Kopf und lauscht, er könnte schwören, er ist nicht der einzige in diesem Haus, der nicht schläft.

Emilia murmelt und bewegt sich, und er hält den Atem an, er will sie keinesfalls wecken mit seinem Gezappel, und sie dreht sich zur Seite und wird wieder still.

Leise rutscht er aus dem Bett und zieht sich seine Robe über den Kopf. Es hat keinen Sinn. Plan B, wie immer in solchen Nächten: eine Tasse Tee und etwas zu lesen aus der Black'schen Hausbibliothek. Vielleicht findet sich ja etwas Anspruchsvolles, Ermüdendes. Die Bibliothek ist umfangreich, bestens ausgestattet, üppig, fast opulent, er wird definitiv an Schlafmangel sterben, bevor ihm der Lesestoff ausgeht.

Er tastet im Dunkeln nach seinem Stab auf dem Nachttisch und findet ihn einträchtig neben dem von Emilia, sie hat vor dem Schlafengehen versucht, ihre beiden Stäbe zu conjungieren, obwohl er ihr gesagt hat, dass Vogelaugenahorn und Mahagoni kaum vom selben Baum stammen können. Zu ihrer Ehrenrettung muss er feststellen, dass sie von ihrem Misserfolg nicht sonderlich überrascht war. Er lächelt bei dem Gedanken. Barfuß schleicht er sich hinaus und zieht die Tür leise hinter sich ins Schloss.

„Lumos."

Er bewegt sich in seiner kleinen Lichtinsel lautlos durch das dunkle Haus, er hat den Stab zum Boden gerichtet, es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass der Hauself kleine Stolperfallen in den Korridoren hinterlässt. Er hat den Überblick verloren, wie oft Sirius schon versucht hat, den kleinen Plagegeist frei zu lassen, er ist alt und gerissen und lässt sich einfach kein Kleidungsstück unterschieben, und so versuchen sie, mit ihm umzugehen, wie sie versuchen, miteinander umzugehen, mit mehr oder weniger Erfolg.

Die Bibliothek ist dunkel und riecht nach Pergament und trockenem Staub. Wie kleine Geister lösen sich die goldenen Buchstaben auf den Bücherrücken aus der Dunkelheit und tanzen an ihm vorbei, als er mit seinem Stablicht zwischen den Regalen hindurch geht. Die Black'sche Bibliothek hat nicht viel von einem System, und so greift er nach dem Zufallsprinzip nach einem Buch, nicht zu groß, aber dick und bequem unter den Arm zu klemmen. _Neue Wege der Arithmantik_ nennt es sich, und bemessen an der Staubschicht, die darauf liegt, sind diese neuen Wege mittlerweile alt und aufgegeben. Er will es schon zurück stellen, als sein Blick auf den Untertitel fällt, es ist selbst-aktualisierend und die die letzte, siebte und überarbeitete Auflage ist von 1995. Wege, die neu genug sind für eine nächtliche Lesestunde. Er fragt sich, wer von den Blacks ein Faible für Arithmantik gehabt haben könnte, die unspektakuläre, akademische Grundlage der Zauberei, Sirius wird es nicht gewesen sein. Er war für die subtile Kunst der Spruchgeometrie verloren in dem Augenblick, als er _Aretmantik_ in seinen Stundenplan eintrug, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Der verlorene Sohn der Arithmantik ist noch wach, Remus weiß es, bevor er den Lichtschein aus der Küche auf den Stufen liegen sieht. Er hört ihn leise summen, seine Stimme klingt schief, und ein harter, schmerzhafter Klumpen ballt sich in seiner Magengegend. Nicht schon wieder.

Er schiebt die Küchentür auf und ist dann doch überrascht von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet. Sirius hat den Küchentisch zur Wand gerückt, er hat einen Besen im Arm, summt und dreht sich um sich selbst, und dann ist da doch die Flasche Wodka in seiner Hand, und Remus' überraschtes Lächeln erstirbt ihm auf den Lippen.

Er klopft mit dem Fingerknöchel leise gegen die offen stehende Tür.

„Stör ich?" sagt er sanft.

Sirius hält inne, er bemüht sich zumindest, der Schwung reicht noch für eine Vierteldrehung, bevor der Küchentisch ihn bremst.

„Moony" sagt er. „Moony. Moony. Moony-Loony-Moony. Moooooony."

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Schon gut. Was, äh… was machst du da? Ich meine, außer…" Er zeigt auf die Flasche.

„Du brauchst eine Brille" sagt Sirius und zeigt mit der Flasche auf Remus. Etwas von dem klaren Inhalt schwappt auf den Boden. Ein Teil von Remus ist fasziniert von der simplen physikalischen Tatsache, dass etwas aussehen kann wie Wasser, aber in seiner Bewegung diese Kleinigkeit agiler, _flüssiger _ist. Alkohol eben. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Du erkennst einen hervorragenden Tänzer nicht, wenn er auf Nasenlänge vor dir steht" sagt Sirius. „Das bin ich. Ich bin das. Ein hervorragender Tänzer. Vielleicht der beste Tänzer des Universums."

„Und so bescheiden" sagt Remus. Er fragt sich, was von ihm erwartet wird, und der Teil in ihm, der sich gerade noch mit den Fließeigenschaften von Alkohol beschäftigt hat, fragt sich, ob er sich eigentlich immer fragen muss, was andere von ihm erwarten, oder ob er nicht einfach mal mitten in der Nacht in die Küche gehen kann, um sich einen Tee zu machen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie's geht" sagt Sirius und klammert sich an seinen Besen, sein Gesicht ist weiß und leer.

„Was geht nicht mehr?" fragt Remus und denkt an Tee und Arithmantik, um sich nicht von fast körperlich greifbarer Verzweiflung anstecken zu lassen.

„Hörst du mir nicht zu?" sagt Sirius. „Hör mir doch zu, Moony. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie man tanzt."

„Oh" sagt Remus, „ich bin kein Experte auf dem Gebiet, aber ich meine, es hätte was mit Musik und einer Partnerin zu tun."

„Ich habe eine Partnerin" sagt Sirius und zeigt auf den Besen. „Sie ist ein bisschen steif, aber sie ist willig. Nur… ich glaube… sie kann's auch nicht." Er gibt etwas von sich, das wohl ein Lachen sein soll, es kommt irgendwo zwischen einem Bellen und einem Schluchzen heraus und reißt an Remus, schlimmer als seine eigenen Krallen es tun könnten.

Remus kommt in die Küche, vorsichtig, er weiß nicht, wie weit er sich nähern darf, ohne gebissen zu werden. Er legt sein Buch auf die Spüle, es wird wohl nichts werden mit der Arithmantik und ihm.

„Und spotte nicht über meine Gesellschaft" sagt Sirius. „Nicht, so lange du mit staubigen Büchern im Arm herum läufst. Was tust du eigentlich hier, um diese Uhrzeit?"

„Tee kochen" sagt Remus, der zu keinem Zeitpunkt gespottet hat. „Aber das kann warten, falls du lieber mit mir über das Tanzen sprechen willst."

„Du bist ein Theoretiker" sagt Sirius und hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Wort. „Ein verdammter akademischer Theoretiker. Übers Tanzen sprechen, ja? Pah. Man spricht nicht übers Tanzen. Man tanzt."

Er nimmt den Besen um die Mitte und dreht sich mit ihm. Remus weicht aus, er will nicht von der Wodkaflasche gerammt werden, und Sirius fängt sich an der Spüle. Der Besen geht klappernd zu Boden.

„Es ist nicht mein Wunschthema" sagt Remus und versucht, seinem Tonfall die Balance zu geben, die dem Besentänzer neben ihm eindeutig fehlt. „Wir sprechen gerne über etwas anderes. Such dir was aus."

„Küssen" sagt Sirius düster. „Das ist fast noch schlimmer."

„Aha" sagt Remus abwartend.

„Ich glaube, ich habe das auch verlernt" sagt Sirius. „Ich war ein verteufelt guter Küsser. Ich hatte dieses… diesen bestimmten… Zungenschlag. Es hat sie verrückt gemacht. Sie sind Schlange gestanden… unter dem Mistelzweig… nach meinen Küssen. Meine Küsse waren Legende. Sag schon. Ich war ein verteufelt guter Küsser, das war ich doch?"

Remus räuspert sich und schaut hinunter auf seine nackten Zehen unter dem ausgefransten Saum seiner Robe. Er weiß nicht, ob Sirius sich erinnert oder ob der Wodka ihm diktiert, aber er selbst erinnert sich sehr genau, und selbst jetzt, nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren und allem, was war, gibt die Erinnerung ihm ein seltsames enges Gefühl irgendwo zwischen Herz und Magen.

„Du hattest diesen Ruf" bestätigt er so neutral wie möglich.

„Oh ja" sagt Sirius, sein Blick geht ins Leere. „Und nicht umsonst hatte ich diesen Ruf. Aber es ist vorbei."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man etwas wie Küssen verlernen kann" sagt Remus. „Nur weil man es mal eine Zeitlang nicht gemacht hat."

Zwölf Jahre Azkaban. _Eine Zeitlang nicht geküsst. _Er möchte das schwere Arithmantik-Buch nehmen und es sich vor die Stirn schlagen. Er hat es verdient.

„Man verlernt so etwas nicht" sagt er und weiß nicht, ob er es besser oder schlimmer macht. „Es ist wie… Fahrrad fahren, oder schwimmen. Man kann es einfach. Oder Klavier spielen. Man rostet vielleicht etwas ein, aber man verlernt es nicht. Das Gehirn speichert die Information einfach nur etwas weiter hinten. Wie in einem Archiv. Die Dinge, die man selten braucht, sind meistens im Keller. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie nicht mehr da sind."

_Halt die Klappe. Halt die Klappe._

„Halt die Klappe" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Unbedingt. Es tut mir leid."

„Es ist viel schlimmer als das" sagt Sirius. „Es ist nicht nur, dass ich nicht geküsst habe. Ich habe vergessen, dass es so etwas überhaupt gibt. Ich habe vergessen, dass etwas wie Küssen existiert. Und etwas wie… ich weiß nicht. Apfelkuchen. Fliegen. Sex. Mistelzweige. Ich meine, wie soll ich jemals ein normales Leben führen, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es Apfelkuchen gibt?"

„Du bist betrunken."

„Das mindert nicht den Wahrheitsgehalt meiner Worte."

„Du weißt, dass es Apfelkuchen gibt, sonst könntest du dich nicht darüber beklagen, dass du nicht wüsstest, dass es Apfelkuchen gibt."

„Wer von uns ist hier betrunken?"

„Du."

„Ich weiß."

Remus seufzt und schlingt die Arme um sich. Es ist kalt in der Küche, wie immer, dieses Haus hat eine ausgesprochene Wärme-Feindlichkeit an sich. Er seufzt wieder. Nein, er wird nicht das Oxford's Dictionary bemühen, um zu sehen, ob Wärme-Feindlichkeit eine zulässige Wortschöpfung ist.

„Ich versuche zu verstehen" sagt er vorsichtig. „Ich will nicht behaupten, ich könnte es. Zwölf Jahre in…" Der Name will nicht über seine Lippen. „Ich denke, ich kann kaum erfassen, was es für dich bedeutet. Meine… meine Phantasie reicht einfach nicht aus. Ich kann dich nur ansehen, und… mich erinnern, wie du früher warst, aber da ist dieser blinde Fleck dazwischen, zwölf blinde Jahre, und… Merlin, ich bin so hilflos, und es führt dazu, dass ich nichts als Unsinn rede, und ich denke verzweifelt darüber nach, wie ich dir helfen könnte, aber mir fällt einfach nichts ein, außer… Unsinn zu reden." Er streckt die Hand nach der Flasche aus. Sirius gibt sie ihm rüber, und er nimmt einen großen Schluck und hustet die Hälfte davon wieder raus, das Zeug brennt wie Feuer in seinem Hals.

„Mädchen" sagt Sirius grinsend und nimmt die Flasche wieder an sich.

„Verschluckt" keucht Remus. „Kann passieren, oder?"

Sie lehnen an der Spüle und schweigen, während Remus die Reste des Wodkas heraus hustet und sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe über den Mund wischt.

„Was ist mit Tonks?" fragt er nach einer Weile, seine Stimme ist noch heiser von dem Wodka, der ihm in die falsche Kehle geraten ist. „Nach der Ohrfeige zu urteilen, hat ihr dein Kuss ganz gut gefallen."

„Ich habe Tonks nicht geküsst" sagt Sirius. „Du hast Tonks geküsst. Ich habe verlernt, wie man küsst."

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Du hast Tonks geküsst. Du hast nur ausgesehen wie ich."

„Das ist doch das gleiche."

„Ist es _nicht_."

„Ich bin betrunken."

„Ich weiß. Ich wollte, du wärest es nicht. Die Materie ist nüchtern schon schwierig genug."

„Kannst du's mir nicht beibringen?"

„Was?" sagt Remus, der den Faden endgültig verloren hat, erschreckt. „Küssen?"

Sirius sieht ihn unter schweren, langen Wimpern an.

„Wenn du drauf bestehst" sagt er. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, wir fangen mit Tanzen an."

„Ich kann nicht tanzen" sagt Remus, während unsinnige Erleichterung sich in ihm breit macht. „Und, äh, nein, ich bestehe nicht darauf. Aber nein. Ich… nein." Erleichtert, wie kann man erleichtert sein, wenn ein betrunkener Freund mitten in der Nacht um eine Tanzstunde bittet?

„Komm schon" sagt Sirius. „Nur ein paar Schritte."

„Ich sagte bereits, ich kann nicht tanzen."

„Natürlich kannst du tanzen. Du kannst all diese Dinge. Klavier spielen, und Alt-Griechisch, und Shakespeare. Und japanische Tee-Zeremonie, und wahrscheinlich noch einen Haufen Dinge, für die ich zu betrunken bin, um sie nur auszusprechen."

Remus schließt die Augen, er spürt Sirius' Atem an seinem Hals, er hat eine Art, ihn in die Enge zu treiben, Remus schluckt und unterdrückt einen Anflug von Panik.

„Alles, was ich kann, ist einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse hängen" sagt er, seine unbestrittenen Fähigkeiten als Teekoch schmählich leugnend.

„Und tanzen" sagt Sirius.

„Ich würde das nicht tanzen nennen" sagt Remus hilflos. Er weiß gar nicht, warum er sich noch wehrt. Remus Lupin ist einer, der nicht nein sagen kann, und schon gar nicht zu Sirius, und Sirius ist einer, der das schamlos ausnutzt.

„Aha" sagt Sirius, er haucht es gegen Remus' Hals, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter läuft. „Wir kommen der Sache näher. Wie würdest du es denn nennen?"

Remus reibt sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, um die viel zu vertraute, viel zu fremde Empfindung zu vertreiben.

„Eine Hochzeits-Überlebens-Strategie, höchstens" sagt er. „Du weißt schon. Die ein oder zwei Grundschritte, die man braucht, um auf Hochzeiten nicht unangenehm aufzufallen."

„Und was gäbe es schlimmeres, als unangenehm aufzufallen" haucht Sirius. „Auf Hochzeiten."

„Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ, der auf Hochzeiten Marihuana in den Salat mischt."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Es war James' und Lillys Hochzeit, und sie war öde. Sie hatten etwas Besseres verdient."

„Und das Bessere bestand darin, dass die Leute in die Rosenbüsche gekotzt haben und wir diesen dicken Onkel Lillys im Kreuz hatten. Wir. Beide. Eine der schlimmsten Ungerechtigkeiten des Universums."

„Ach ja" sagt Sirius versonnen. „Die goldene Jugend. Und? Was ist nun mit meiner Tanzstunde?"

„Jetzt? Sofort?"

„Hast du was besseres vor?"

Tee, denkt Remus. Lesen. Hinauf gehen und Emilia küssen.

„Nein" sagt Remus.

„Also dann" sagt Sirius und breitet die Arme aus.

„Wir, äh… wir werden Musik brauchen" sagt Remus und bekämpft Frustration. „Und… du wirst dich von deinem Besen trennen müssen."

„Okay" sagt Sirius. „Du kümmerst dich um die Musik, und ich mache Schluss mit meinem Besen. Dauert nur eine Minute."

Remus geht zum Fenster und schaltet das Muggel-Radio ein, das mit Emilia in Nummer Zwölf Einzug gehalten hat. Der Empfang ist schlecht. Er dreht am Suchknopf und lauscht auf verzerrte Stimmen, Störsignale, Piepen und Rauschen und Fetzen von Musik. Er hatte immer ein Faible für Muggel-Musik, aber sein Musikgeschmack ist irgendwann in den späten Siebzigern stehen geblieben. Schließlich findet er etwas, einen gleitenden Rhythmus, ein sanftes Schlagzeug, keine Sticks, raschelnde Besen höchstens, etwas, das klingt wie nachts um zwei und Tee, der nicht getrunken wird.

„Okay" sagt er und dreht sich um. „Es ist eigentlich zu langsam, aber…"

Sirius steht zwischen Spüle und Küchentisch, die Arme um sich geschlungen, die Augen geschlossen, sein schwarzes Haar zeichnet Streifen wie von Tinte über sein weißes Gesicht, er wiegt sich sanft im Takt.

… _fade to black._

„… passend" beendet Remus seinen Satz. Man lässt Sätze nicht in der Luft hängen, auch wenn die Kehle eng ist und plötzlich die Luft fehlt. Er geht zu ihm, legt ihm die linke Hand auf die Schulter und ergreift seine rechte. Sirius öffnet die Augen, sein Lächeln ist seltsam.

„Du hast eine Hand übrig" macht Remus ihn aufmerksam. „Du solltest sie… hier so... auf meinen Rücken legen. Hier. Hah! Das war _zu tief_. Rücken. So. Guter Hund." Sirius grinst, und Remus ist schwindelig, er kann manchmal kaum dran bleiben an Sirius' plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwüngen, die schneller passieren als der Bildwechsel in einem Muggel-Musikvideo.

„Okay" sagt Remus und versucht, sich zu konzentrieren. Unterricht, es ist Unterricht, und vom Unterrichten versteht er etwas. Kein Grund, sich merkwürdig zu fühlen. „So. Überlebensschritt Nummer eins. Schritt nach vorne, mit dem rechten Fuß, Wiegeschritt, Schritt zurück mit links, Wiegeschritt. Und du solltest ein bisschen zählen. Der Schritt ist eins, zwei, der Wiegeschritt ist drei, vier. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Hmm" sagt Sirius, sein Blick geht über Remus' Schulter ins Leere.

„Fein" sagt Remus. „Dann versuch's mal."

„Jetzt?"

„Ich bitte darum. Drei, vier… jaaaaahh…"

„Was?"

„Mein Fuß" schiebt Remus zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Da. Unter deinem."

„Oh" sagt Sirius und hebt den Fuß.

„Danke" sagt Remus, hält sich an Sirius fest und reibt seinen Fuß am weichen Stoff seiner Robe.

„Tut mir leid" sagt Sirius und schaut hinunter auf Remus' Füße. „Aber findest du es auch wirklich klug, barfuß eine Tanzstunde zu geben?"

„Als ich hier rein kam, wollte ich mir barfuß einen Tee machen, was üblicherweise kein Problem darstellt" sagt Remus.

„Bis dir eines Tages die Kanne runter fällt" sagt Sirius und macht seltsame, hoppelnde Bewegungen. Sein langes Haar streift Remus' Wange.

„Was machst du?" sagt Remus irritiert.

„Ich stelle Chancengleichheit her" sagt Sirius. Er schüttelt seinen rechten Schuh ab, der linke folgt und landet mit dumpfem Poltern am Küchenschrank.

„So" sagt er und bewegt seine Zehen. „Besser jetzt."

„Eins, zwei" sagt Remus leise und spürt, wie Sirius ihn an sich zieht. „Drei, vier. Und."

Sirius geht in eine Drehung, die Remus ihm garantiert nicht beigebracht hat. Remus macht einen großen, verwirrten Schritt und dreht sich mit, und dann geht Sirius in eins, zwei, Wiegeschritt, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht als auf Hochzeiten getanzt. Remus macht sich weich und lässt sich führen und schafft die nächste Drehung, ohne zu stolpern, während ein Teil von ihm darüber nachdenkt, dass es gut gewesen wäre, Sirius beizubringen, den Tanzabstand einzuhalten, denn er ist eindeutig viel zu nah. Man muss sich nicht vom Kinn bis zum Knie berühren, um einen Hochzeits-Überlebensschritt zu tanzen.

„Na, das geht ja schon ganz prima" sagt er und findet seine Stimme merkwürdig.

„Guter Lehrer" murmelt Sirius dicht an seiner Wange. „Gelehriger Schüler. Könntest dich mal wieder rasieren, übrigens."

„Hat dich keiner gebeten, das zu tun" sagt Remus.

„Was zu tun?" schnurrt Sirius an Remus' Wange.

„Das. Zu tun. Was du da – tust, eben" sagt Remus und macht eine hilflose Geste, die abgefälscht und erstickt gerät, weil seine Hand in der von Sirius liegt und der ihn gerade wieder in eine Drehung zieht.

_Wonder where you are tonight_

_Probably on the rampage somewhere_

_You have been known to take delight_

_In getting in somebody's hair_

_And you always had the knack_

_Fade to Black._

Remus fragt sich, ob es möglich ist, ob es nicht vielleicht das ist, was geschieht: dass er sich vollständig in Sirius Black auflöst, seine eigene, unscheinbare, unspektakuläre Persönlichkeit aufgibt und verloren geht in dem Labyrinth, das Sirius' Seele ist, oder seine Psyche, das ist weniger pathetisch, mit all dem Schwarz und Weiß und Süß und Bitter und Zärtlich und Grausam und all den Abgründen, die tiefer sind, als ein Mensch je fallen kann. Er hat lediglich versucht, diesen Sirius kennen zu lernen, der ihn an jemanden von früher erinnert, nur vage, an ein Strahlen und Lachen und den Geruch von Motorenöl und Lederjacke mit einer winzigen Beimischung von Hund, und nun hat er sich längst verlaufen in diesem Labyrinth, in das einen Faden mitzunehmen er vergessen hat, und er geht immer weiter und verliert sich immer tiefer.

Sie haben das eins, zwei, Wiegeschritt längst aufgegeben, sie stehen und wiegen sich im sanften, schleichenden Rhythmus der Musik, und die Stimme des Musikers wäscht über sie wie eine raue Hundezunge. Sirius lässt Remus' Hand los, die sich daraufhin seltsam leer und unbenutzt anfühlt, und schlingt den Arm um ihn, seine Finger vergraben sich in Remus' struppigem, silbrig-braunem Schopf, und Remus presst den Mund gegen Sirius' Schulter und verwendet ein nahezu lächerliches Maß an Anstrengung darauf, jeden Laut zu unterdrücken, während ihm ein heißer Schauer den Rücken hinunter läuft. Widerstand ist längst nicht mehr als eine Vokabel unter vielen in seinem umfangreichen Wortschatz.

„Ich liebe dich" sagt Sirius, und Remus wundert sich nicht, Sirius sagt das immer, wenn er betrunken ist, aber diesmal sagt Sirius noch mehr:

„Ich glaube, du bist der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mir noch etwas bedeutet" sagt er.

„Das ist verständlich" sagt Remus leise. „Schließlich sind nur wir zwei übrig."

„Sag, dass du mich liebst" sagt Sirius.

„Ich liebe dich" sagt Remus gehorsam.

„Aber ich bin ein Monster" flüstert Sirius.

Remus lächelt. „Es gibt Gründe, warum mich das nicht abschreckt" sagt er.

„Ja" sagt Sirius.

„Ja" sagt Remus.

„Du liebst mich mehr als sie" flüstert Sirius. „Es ist doch so, oder? Du liebst mich mehr. Bitte."

Remus seufzt lautlos. Er wundert sich manchmal, was er alles lautlos tun kann. Er könnte sich lautlos das Leben nehmen, wenn es darauf ankäme.

„Ich liebe dich länger" sagt er sehr vorsichtig. „Und auf eine andere Art. Es gibt Dinge, die ich mit dir teile, aber nicht mit ihr. Und umgekehrt. Muss ich, muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?"

„Du hast Sex mit ihr."

„Zum Beispiel."

„Ich glaube, ich habe auch vergessen, wie das geht."

„Ich bin definitiv die falsche Person für eine diesbezügliche Anfrage, falls dir so etwas vorschwebt."

Sirius seufzt und nimmt Remus in eine Drehung mit, und seine Finger finden ein sehr empfindliches Stück Hals zwischen seinem Haaransatz und dem Kragen seiner Robe, und Remus beißt die Zähne zusammen und kann ihm deshalb nicht sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll, und so hört er auch nicht auf.

„Aber da ist doch sonst niemand" murmelt Sirius. „Die sind doch alle nur schwarz-weiß."

„Hm?" macht Remus zwischen seinen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und versucht, es möglichst fragend klingen zu lassen.

„Schwarz-weiß" sagt Sirius. „Und blass, und flach. Wie in einem von diesen alten Filmen. Fünfzigerjahre oder so. Oder wie Geister. Ja, vielleicht wie Geister. Du bist der einzige, der real ist, und den ich anfassen kann. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt Remus und macht den tiefen, zitternden Atemzug, den er so gerne vermieden hätte. „Ich bemühe mich, aber ich bin… nicht sicher."

„Ich kann's dir nicht anders erklären" sagt Sirius. „Du, du bist immer wieder… als einziger… in Farbe."

„Vielleicht musst du dir nur ein bisschen Zeit geben" sagt Remus und hat das Gefühl, als bewege er sich auf einer dünnen, gläsernen Straße. „Ein bisschen Zeit, bis das Gefühl vergeht. Bis deine Augen sich wieder dran gewöhnt haben."

„Aber ich habe doch keine" sagt Sirius hilflos. „Zeit. Ich habe doch keine Zeit. Ich bin dreiundvierzig, und gestern war ich noch dreißig, und vielleicht bin ich morgen tot, und habe überhaupt nicht gelebt?"

Remus seufzt. „Ich weiß" murmelt er, und dann kommt Sirius' Kopf an seine Schulter, und ein Schmerz bricht sich Bahn, unaufhaltsam und gewaltig wie ein Erdbeben, und Sirius weint in Remus' Schulter hinein, laut und ungebremst und zitternd, völlig in Anspruch genommen und konsumiert von seinem Schmerz, wie ein Kind, und Remus denkt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mal als Kind so haltlos weinen konnte, er kann sich zumindest nicht erinnern, aber vielleicht ist dies die einzige richtige Herangehensweise: sich zum Kind zu machen vor einem Schmerz, der einem Erwachsenen den Verstand rauben könnte, und ihm trotzig zu begegnen und voller Kraft und ohne nachzudenken, und für einen wie Remus Lupin, der sein Leben mit Nachdenken verbringt, ist das eine bemerkenswerte Erkenntnis. Er spürt, wie Sirius' bebender Schmerz in ihm eine Resonanz hervor ruft, etwas beginnt im Takt zu schwingen, und er nimmt den Schmerz und füllt sich damit aus, bis er nicht mehr weiß, wessen Schmerz es ist, den er da aushält, vielleicht ist die Unterscheidung auch gar nicht wichtig für einen, der sich längst im anderen aufgelöst hat. Ohnehin hat er immer schon mehr um Sirius getrauert, dessen Strahlen so grausam gelöscht wurde, als um sein eigenes, von Anfang an verpfuschtes Leben.

_Been to hell and back_

_Fade to Black._

Und er hält Sirius um die zitternden Schultern, atmet mit ihm seine tiefen, stockenden Atemzüge und streichelt ihm über den Kopf, immer wieder, gleichmäßig, das schimmernde Haar wie ein kühler Luftzug gegen seine vernarbte Handfläche, und langsam lässt das Zittern nach und Sirius dreht den Kopf an Remus' Schulter und versucht etwas wie ein Lachen, es gerät zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, und er murmelt: „Ich bin ein Idiot. Ein armer, kranker Irrer", und Remus sagt „Halt die Klappe" und erstickt Sirius' Worte an seiner Schulter und hält ihn, bis das letzte Nachbeben verklungen ist.

„Merlin" murmelt Sirius und hebt den Kopf, als Remus ihn schließlich entlässt, sein Gesicht ist gerötet vom Weinen, feuchte Haarsträhnen kleben ihm an der Stirn. „Deine Robe. Verdammt. Ich habe auf deine Robe gesabbert."

„Mach dir nichts draus" sagt Remus, das Lächeln schmerzt noch auf seinem Gesicht, aber es fühlt sich gut und echt an. „Ich bin dran gewöhnt. Snuffles hat eine sehr feuchte Art, zärtlich zu sein."

„Es tut mir leid" murmelt Sirius und wischt an Remus' Schulter herum. „Oh, Mann. Das ist so _uncool_."

„Du hast jetzt aber nicht wirklich das Wort _uncool_ verwendet."

„Wieso? Harry sagt das ständig."

„Harry ist fünfzehn."

„Was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Das Wort hat eine Altersbeschränkung. Bei über Zwanzigjährigen wirkt es… nun ja. Total _uncool_."

„Ha!"

„Schon gut."

„Nicht dieses _Ha_. Ich meine die Musik. Die kenn' ich. Ich erinnere mich!"

Remus muss nicht lange hin hören. Die Musik hat gewechselt, fast unbemerkt.

„Hotel California" sagt er. „Eagles, neunzehnhundertsechsundsiebzig."

„Genau" sagt Sirius glücklich. „Unser Abschlussjahr. Wir hatten es im Gemeinschaftsraum laufen, praktisch rund um die Uhr."

„Und ein gewisser Sirius Black hat neue Maßstäbe im Luftgitarre-Spielen gesetzt."

„Ja. Oh, Mann, ich war _so gut_."

„Du meinst, du warst schon immer ein Angeber."

„Das auch."

Sie sehen sich an, die Spannung lässt nach. Es ist weich und vertraut zwischen ihnen.

„Ich muss mich setzen" sagt Sirius schließlich und schließt die Augen. „Mir ist schwindelig."

„Kein Wunder" sagt Remus und fängt ihn auf, als er schwankt. „Du bist betrunken."

Er bringt ihn hinüber zur Eckbank und setzt ihn hin. Sirius hat die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, ein letztes Zittern liegt noch in seinem Atem.

„Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?" fragt Remus besorgt, Sirius sieht so erschöpft und abgearbeitet aus, wie er selbst sich fühlt, doch er schüttelt den Kopf und streckt die Hand in Remus' Richtung. Remus folgt gehorsam und setzt sich, und gleich darauf hat er Sirius' Kopf in seinem Schoß, er streckt seine langen Beine auf der Eckbank aus und gibt ein behagliches, snuffles-mäßiges Knurren von sich.

„Bitte" murmelt er. „Könntest du nicht? Nur ein bisschen. Kraulen. Bitte. Hinten am Hals. Ja. Oh. Genau da. Mmmmh."

Remus seufzt einmal mehr lautlos, während seine Finger die Stelle direkt unterhalb des Haaransatzes finden, an der Snuffles bevorzugt gekrault wird, und ihre Arbeit aufnehmen.

„Weißt du" sagt er nach einer Weile, „ich denke, du solltest ein paar Dinge ändern."

„Mmmmh" sagt Sirius. „Bisschen höher. Genau da. Mmmmh."

„Aufhören, dich zu betrinken, zuallererst" sagt Remus. „Es tut dir nicht gut, du tust es viel zu oft, und ich hasse es. Es macht mich fertig."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Sirius betroffen und macht sogar die Augen auf. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Was dachtest du denn, Superhirn? Dass es mir Spaß macht, zu verfolgen, wie du deinen Verstand in der Flasche ertränkst?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du überhaupt eine Meinung zu dem Thema hast."

„Ich habe zu allem, was dich betrifft, eine sehr konkrete Meinung" sagt Remus. „Ich bin nur keiner, der sie ungefragt präsentiert, falls dir das schon mal aufgefallen ist."

„Hm" sagt Sirius. „Du musst deshalb trotzdem nicht aufhören, mich zu kraulen."

Remus setzt seine Finger wieder in Bewegung, und Sirius mmmmht leise und wohlig in Remus' Robe hinein. Remus, der sehr britisch erzogen ist, staunt immer wieder, wie unbefangen Sirius körperliche Nähe suchen und genießen kann, mit der Aufrichtigkeit und Unschuld eines Kindes, obwohl bei Sirius Black selten etwas völlig unschuldig ist, und der Gedanke jagt Remus einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter wie von einem fehl geschlagenen Hex.

„Zweitens" sagt er und bemüht sich um einen Fokus, er will die warme, körperliche Verbindung nicht abbrechen, aber er sehnt sich danach, an einen Punkt zurück zu kehren, an dem das Eis unter seinen Füßen nicht gar so dünn ist. „Wir müssen einen Weg finden, dich häufiger aus dem Haus zu bringen. Es bringt nichts, ein Gefängnis gegen das andere zu tauschen."

„Hört, hört" murmelt Sirius.

„Ich weiß" sagt Remus. „Ich war immer der erste, der zur Vorsicht gemahnt hat. Es war egoistisch, teilweise zumindest. Ich wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Aber ich sehe ein, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann."

„Zwischen den Ohren" sagt Sirius. „Bitte. Bittebitte. Zwischen den Ohren kratzen."

„Zwischen den Ohren ist unklar definiert, bei diesem Kopf."

„Soll ich in den Hund gehen?"

„Nein! Ich will mich vernünftig unterhalten. Ich lass mir was einfallen."

„Okay. Oooh… ja. Das ist schon sehr gut. Weiter oben, und jetzt… hin und her. Ohh, mmmh."

„Dumbledore muss das einsehen" sagt Remus, während seine Finger tief in Sirius' langes Haar eintauchen. „So lange du so an das Haus gefesselt bist, bin ich's auch, und ich kann meine Verpflichtungen nicht ewig aufschieben."

„Verpflichtungen?" murmelt Sirius.

„Ich hab' einen Haufen Zeit, die ich dem Orden widmen könnte" sagt Remus. „Ich hätte schon längst Kontakt mit den schottischen Werwölfen herstellen sollen, aber ich verschwinde nicht tagelang nach Schottland und lasse dich hier allein, so lange du in dieser Stimmung bist."

„Oh" sagt Sirius. „Und ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum du so viel hier herum hängst. Du warst mein Babysitter."

„Hundesitter, wohl eher" sagt Remus. „Selbst ernannter Hundesitter. Ich bin wirklich qualifiziert für den Posten."

„Oh ja" murmelt Sirius. „Du bist ein königlicher Krauler, vor allem. Nicht nachlassen, bitte. Und mehr links. Mehr links… das _andere_ links…"

„Du müsstest dein Äußeres verändern. Die Haare abschneiden, und dir vielleicht einen Bart stehen lassen, und du könntest eine Brille aufsetzen. Die Black-Hysterie unter den Muggeln hat schon ziemlich nachgelassen. Ich denke, in Muggel-London könntest du dich einigermaßen gefahrlos bewegen. Zauber-London, das musst du allerdings weiterhin meiden wie der Teufel."

„Mmmmh. Oh ja. Bisschen kräftiger."

„Weißt du was? Geh doch in den Hund. Von dir kommt heute sowieso nichts Vernünftiges mehr."

„Ich kann nicht" sagt Sirius träge. „Du hast mich bewusstlos gekrault."

„Besten Dank."

„Es war ein Kompliment. Es gibt keinen Grund, aufzuhören."

„Meine Finger werden lahm."

„Bitte. Ich zeige dir auch mein geheimes Schokoladen-Versteck."

„Es gibt keines, das ich nicht längst gefunden hätte."

Aber natürlich macht er trotzdem weiter, Sirius' Gewicht ist schwer und warm in seinem Schoß und seine tintenschwarzen Strähnen gleiten durch seine Finger, als besäßen sie ein Eigenleben, es ist auf diese vertraute Art beunruhigend, und beinahe kann er aufhören, nachzudenken. Er lehnt den Kopf gegen die Wand und schließt die Augen und versucht, die Leere in seinem Kopf zu forcieren, wer weiß, vielleicht kann er doch noch ein paar Stunden schlafen in dieser Nacht, er ist nicht sicher, ob Sirius noch wach ist. Und dann kommt ihm doch noch ein Gedanke, er nistet sich in seinem Kopf ein, viel zu wach und glänzend für diese müde Nachtstunde, und weil Remus sich längst in Sirius Black aufgelöst hat und Sirius Black selten nachdenkt, bevor er einen Gedanken ausspricht, sagt auch Remus, ohne nachzudenken:

„Und weißt du was?" sagte er. „Ich denke, du solltest dir wieder ein Motorrad anschaffen."

Sirius sagt nichts, aber Remus spürt durch den fadenscheinigen Stoff seiner Robe, wie ein breites Grinsen in Sirius' Gesicht entsteht.

Und weil er dann doch noch ein wenig Remus ist, fängt er wieder an, nachzudenken.

„Oh, Merlin" sagt er. „Was hab' ich jetzt angerichtet. Das werde ich bereuen, oder? Ich weiß es. Ich werde es bereuen."

„O ja, mein Freund" sagt Sirius, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Das wirst du. Großes Marauder-Ehrenwort."

Und weil Remus nicht nur Remus und Sirius und besorgter Hundesitter ist, sondern auch noch ein wenig Marauder, sind das für ihn die besten Aussichten des Tages.


End file.
